


Yet Another Persona 5 Chat Story

by RavenThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Dangertits, Fooling Around, Gen, girl talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenThePhantomThief/pseuds/RavenThePhantomThief
Summary: It's a Persona 5 chat fic. You can read this. There is a 50/50 chance that this is a crackfic or a fic I wrote under the influence of crack... I also don't have money for crack. I write fanfictions I don't have money.





	Yet Another Persona 5 Chat Story

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to get some stuff out of my head. Maybe I write another chapter soon... maybe you have to wait for the moon to be behind the sun.

_Futaba added Makoto to the chat.  
Futaba added Ann to the chat.  
Futaba added Haru to the chat._

Ann: Finally! A chat room only for us girls!

Haru: It sounds like fun, but isn't this mean?

Ann: Why?

Haru: It's like we cut our friends off.

Futaba: It's okay. Now we talk behind there backs >:)

Makoto: I think it is okay. We don't have to share everything with the boys right?

Ann: Yeah. Now we can talk about stuff that the boys aren't supposed to here… like boys and stuff!

Haru: Why shouldn't the boys hear about other boys?

Ann: No, like, what kind of boys we like and stuff. If the others heard this, they would laugh at us and/or try to fit the description.

Makoto: Yes. It would be a hassle.

Haru: Oh, you mean like Futaba favours malnourished artists?

Ann: Yes.

Makoto: Absolutely.

Futaba: Hey!

Futaba: …That obvious?

Makoto: You seek “Inari's” attention quite often.

Futaba: Well, you aren't really the smart and dutiful type either when you're around Akira!

Makoto: … touché.

Haru: I think it is adorable to watch you when Akira is around. You always look so serious and flawless but when he is there you are getting red and you stutter sometimes and it's really cute Mako-Chan.

Makoto: … thanks, Haru…

Futaba: I have a video where Makoto chokes on coffee when Akira called her “darling” as a joke.

Makoto: Can we talk about something else.

Ann: What? I want to know more about you and Akira. Or more about boys! :(

Makoto: Ryuji is a boy! You already know him for a long time. What do you think about him? Tell us!

Ann: Okay. Let's change the topic.

Makoto: Weak!

Futaba: Ann you would be a good man. Your pull out game is strong!

Haru: What does that mean?

Ann: Nothing! Forget you ever read that!

Makoto: What else can we talk about. A topic only for us girls. Harder than I thought.

Haru: What about make-up?

Makoto: I don't use much make-up.

Futaba: I have read these words somewhere :P

Ann: Okay… clothes and fashion?

Haru: I wear what my designer makes me.

Ann: -.-”

Futaba: oof

Futaba: I only own, like, three sets of hot pants, knee-socks and shirts and the knee-socks and pants look the same. I like the style. I have some shirts with a cool picture thou.

Makoto: I have white blouses…

Futaba: (I also own more than one pair of panties… just in case you thought something stupid because I didn't list them.)

Ann: … I didn't think that… I mean, changing underwear is common sense… right? Except if you are Ryuji.

Makoto: And you know that because…?

Futaba: UH spicy stuff!

Ann: SHIT! HOW DO I DELETE A MESSAGE!!! IGNORE THISPLZ!

Futaba: I made a screenshot for blackmailing reasons.

Ann: NO!

Haru: Hey, Futaba you didn't mention bras? Do you only own one bra?

Haru: We can talk about breast! We all have breasts!

Futaba:… No Haru I don't own a bra because your last statement was wrong t(-.-t)

Ann: A smiley that shows us the finger? Very grown up.

Futaba: Fuck you! You and your boobs! >:(

Makoto: I didn't even do anything!

Haru: Sorry Futa-Chan.

Futaba: Haha!

Ann: Please don't call her that.

Haru: Why?

Makoto: I don't get it either.

Haru: Anyways, you can be happy. Having large breasts can be a hassle.

Ann: Yeah. It can hurt your back, you have to wear bras that feel like a cage and boys are constantly starring at your rack. ^^”

Makoto: I just googled futa and now I understand why people say you need jesus in your life.

Futaba: Haha!

Futaba: But really, I don't think there is a downside to big titties.

Haru: You can't hide in tight spaces when a killer chases you! Like under a bed or so. And you can forget sleeping on your back.

Makoto: Wait, why is a killer the first thing that comes to your mind?

Ann: And when you lie on your back, they go like (° ) ( °) and on your side, they go like (°)(° ) and it's just squishy and sweaty.

Haru: And they can keep you awake at night.

Ann: Yeah I once turned around in my sleep and one hit the other and it woke me up.

Haru: At night my boobs order me to kill people.

Makoto: Wait what?

Ann: WTF?

Futaba: Lol.

Ann: This is a joke… right?

Futaba: Honestly it would explain a lot about Haru.

Haru: It was indeed a joke.

Futaba: Haru! It's me! Your tiddy! I want you to consume the flesh of the weak to make me stronger! And bigger! Wobble wobble!

Ann: Don't wobble!

Futaba: They wobble to you first Ann! They want to consume you to get rid of the competition!

Ann: Then I better hide in my bed. Good night everyone.

Futaba: What? You can't just leave!

Makoto: She is right. It is pretty late. Go to bed or Haru's bosom will devour you!

Haru: My breasts and I will leave too. Good night everyone.

Futaba: Stupid normies with there stupid normal sleeping routine smh.

**Author's Note:**

> I would be happy if you wobble something into the comment section. See you next time. Don't let the bed-boobs bite!


End file.
